The Inner War
by rupertgrintfanatic
Summary: There's a war raging outside the walls of the Potter house but there's one raging inside them too. Harry & Ginny get together along with Ron & Hermione. But tragedy always strikes at the most unexpected times. Who will it strike this time? R&R!
1. Cupid's Palace & Painful Memories

**Chapter One: **

**Cupid's Palace & Painful Memories**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to J.K. Rowling!**

_A/N: Well, here it is! My first fanfiction in a long time! Hope you enjoy! Thanks to Grace for proof-reading this and catching all my mistakes! Read and Review please. Much love…rupertgrintfanatic_

_A/N 2: Well I took this story off and then decided to put it back on because I finally finished writing it so it was just a matter of typing it. Okay, I'll be quiet now! PLEASE R&R! Enjoy…rupertgrintfanatic

* * *

_

Hermione groaned softly at the sight of Pig flying towards her open window, dreading the news.

It had been two weeks since she last saw or heard from Ron. Two lonely weeks. Harry and Ginny had gone off on some sort of insane (her words for it) trip to who-knows-where and Ron had spent the past month at the Burrow with his parents, moping around.

Pig landed on the windowsill, hooting cheerfully. Hermione removed the scroll of parchment from his leg and opened it with dread.

_**Hermione,**_

_**Something's happened. I'm not sure what, but something has. I – this is hard for me to say – I don't love you anymore.**_

_**Love, Ron.

* * *

**_

Ron stared moodily out his window at the slowly sinking sun, hoping he did the right thing.

He was angry. At himself mostly, but Hermione too.

He had allowed himself to be pulled headfirst by Hermione to a place he really didn't want to be. Cupid's Palace. That's what his Mum called it. He allowed himself to begin to believe that he really, truly did love Hermione, when it, in fact wasn't' true at all. He hated breaking her heart – if that's what he did, but he had to do it.

So he wrote a letter. It was simple, just the way he liked things to be. Now all he had to do was wait for Ginny and Harry to come home, announce that they were engaged and prepare himself for another even more depressing wedding, where Harry wouldn't even notice that he was alone and sad. And once again, Ron Weasley would be pushed aside without a second thought. He hated it.

* * *

Hermione stared blankly at the parchment for a few minutes, slowly absorbing the words as her eyes filled up with tears and they began to steam down her face, falling on the parchment and blotting the words.

Ron had given up. It was all over. The very little they had established since the death of Dumbledore four months ago was all thrown away, like it was nothing.

Hermione thought back to the night of Bill and Fluer's wedding, remembering how happy and full of love she had been.

-Flashback-

"_D'you want to take a walk with me?" Ron asked as he approached her where she was sitting watching a bunch of Ron's old relatives waltz around._

"_Sure." She stood up and smiled shyly at him. Harry and Ginny had disappeared off somewhere, most likely to pick up where they left off._

"_I've been meaning to talk to you ever since you got here." Ron said as soon as they had gotten out of the viewing eyes of all his relatives._

"_About what?" Hermione asked, her heart beating so loudly, she was sure Ron could hear it._

"_Well…to…tell you that I…well…I love you." Ron said quietly, looking extremely nervous._

_Hermione looked at him in shock, surprised at the words that had just come out of his mouth._

"_But…I…er…understand if you don't fell the same way." Ron looked embarrassed, most likely wishing he hadn't said a word._

"_Oh Ron." Hermione beamed, her eyes sparkled with tears of happiness. "I do too." She said happily._

"_You do what?" Ron asked warily, making sure he didn't get his hopes up._

_Hermione didn't feel like talking, so she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Ron's eyes widened in surprise, but he kissed her back, pulling her close to him._

_After several moments, he pulled away, "Glad we cleared that up." He laughed softly.

* * *

_

"Ron! Stop dreaming about Hermione and get out of bed! We need your help at the shop today." The annoying voice of Ron's brother Fred called out, jerking Ron out of his sleep, early the next morning.

"Go away! I was _not_ dreaming about Hermione." Ron's ears turned bright red.

"Yes you were. Stop lying, Ronnikins." George insisted. "You were moaning her bloody name in your sleep."

"Was not." Ron protested, pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"I thought you broke up with her." Fred looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you still _dreaming_ about her?" He snickered.

"I did." Ron snapped. "Do you always ask Mum about her and me?"

"No. Ginny told us." George looked confused.

"GINNY? She's back?" Ron looked surprised.

"Well apparently. She showed up at the store this morning in tears." Fred said bitterly.

"What happened?" Rona looked alarmed. _Harry better not be the cause of this. _He thought angrily.

"She didn't say." George replied. "Now come on! Let's go to the shop. I don't trust Ginny alone there for too long."

* * *

Hermione was happy. At least happier than she had been after Ron's letter. Ginny was coming home. Around midnight, an owl had appeared, bearing a letter from Ginny saying that she was coming home the next morning and that she would stop by at Hermione's apartment sometime that day.

There was no word of Harry, though. And Hermione dreaded that something had happened between him and Ginny that brought about Ginny's unexpected homecoming. But either way, Hermione was going to attempt to be cheerful even though there was close to nothing to be cheerful about. She had sent a letter back with the owl saying that Ron had broke up with her and she'd tell her about it when she stopped by.

Hermione tried to forget about the painful night she experienced last night, but the harder she tried, the more she remembered.

She had sat up late through the night, watching the moon and remembering the times she spent with Ron. She knew it did no good to dwell in the past, but she couldn't help it. She remembered the fights she and Ron had and also the times they had laughed together. But what she remembered the most was what happened after he told her he loved her. And that brought many tears and an aching heart.

* * *

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked as soon as they had Apparated into the closed shop.

"Right here." Ginny said in a hoarse voice.

Ron gaped at the sight of his little sister. She looked horrible. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a mess. He also observed that her clothes were hanging on at odd angles and that her shirt was on backwards.

"What in the world happened to you?" Ron asked in concern.

"Just upset that's all." Ginny said sitting down.

"About…..?" Ron sat down next to her.

"Harry." Ginny sighed. "We had a row."

"And it looks like you lost." Ron observed.

"Oh I dunno. I think we came out even this time." Ginny muttered.

"What did you bicker about this time?" Ron asked curiously.

"Let's just say things almost went a little too far last night. And I didn't exactly like it." Ginny said darkly.

"So you and Harry got into a row!" Ron tried to contain his glee.

"Yeah. And then I left." Ginny replied.

"Good for you! Way to tell it to him!" Ron said cheerfully.

"I thought you were his best friend. Aren't you supposed to be on his side?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Oh right." Ron replied quickly.

"So you broke it off with Hermione, huh?" Ginny raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Ron said smiling cheerfully.

"And you have no shame." Ginny scowled at the sight of her older brother looking so happy. "I hope you realize that unless she comes back to you and you want to be together, you are definitely over." Ginny advised.

"The relationship is over, Gin." Ron reasoned. "It's what I wanted."

"Okay…" Ginny looked hesitant, she was quite used to Ron's mood swings and constant changing of his mind. "I hope you know what you're doing."


	2. Ron Returns to Cupid's Palace

**Chapter Two:**

**Ron Returns to Cupid's Palace**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except the ones you don't recognize; they all belong to J.K. Rowling!**

_A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! But I didn't get many reviews! So if you read, **please review**! I love feedback! Thanks again to Grace who has once again edited this chapter. Once again…enjoy and much love…rupertgrintfanatic

* * *

_

"You don't look too good." Ginny observed.

"I don't feel that great either." Hermione answered. It had been three days since Ginny had arrived home and ever since, Hermione had been feeling out of it.

"You should go see a Healer." Ginny said firmly.

"No. I think I'll go see a Muggle doctor." Hermione decided.

"Okay just as long as you figure out what's going on." Ginny agreed.

* * *

"Well Ms. Granger. We have the tests back." Dr. Dodds said, looking extremely grave. 

"Yes." Hermione bit her lip nervously.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." Dr. Dodds said quietly. "You have a brain tumor."

* * *

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I'm sorry about what happened the other night. Things just went a little too fast for me. I still love you. Nothing can ever change that. I just needed some space.**_

_**Come home soon. Please.**_

_**Love always, Ginny.**_

Ginny sealed the parchment closed and sent it off with Hermione's midnight black owl, Antares, hoping that Harry will receive it with an open heart and mind.

* * *

Hermione arrived home to an empty apartment shaking. She had a brain tumor. She couldn't believe it. It was highly treatable and it most likely wouldn't come back once removed, according to Dr. Dodds. But still, it was a very scary situation. 

She had already scheduled her surgery. The sooner the tumor was gone, the sooner she could try and forget about it. Not that it would be possible too, but she could try.

Wondering where Ginny was, Hermione went to bed, exhausted.

* * *

Ginny rolled out of bed the next morning. She had decided to spend the night at the Burrow and was glad, because when she looked outside, she saw Antares, hooting at her from the windowsill. 

She untied the scroll with shaking hands and unrolled it, her heart pounding loudly.

_**Dear Ginny,**_

**_Thank goodness you're alright. I was worried you wouldn't make it home safe._**

_**Of course I understand that you needed some space. I was being stupid and selfish the other night. I could never stop loving you.**_

_**I'm coming home tonight (well to the Burrow at least).**_

_**Can't wait to see you again,**_

_**Harry.

* * *

**_

Hermione had a surgery planned two days from now. The first thing she did the next morning was tell Ginny. She had made plans to stay at the Burrow with Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family while she recovered. She dreaded going there, knowing she'd see Ron but there was no way around it. She had to do this. She wanted to survive. She needed to.

* * *

"Ron," Ginny said knocking on his bedroom door the day after she had talked to Hermione. 

"What?" He asked, opening the door.

"There's something you should know." Ginny said quickly. "Hermione has a brain tumor."

"_What_!" Ron gaped at her.

"Stop gaping Ron, you look like an idiot." Ginny snapped.

"Sorry." Ron closed his mouth obediently.

"Hermione has surgery tomorrow so she's staying here for awhile, so Mum can look after her."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ron looked suspicious.

"She will be up and about some of course. So I don't want you to bother her. She's upset enough as it is."

"Yes Ginny." Ron replied. "No if you don't mind, I'm going to go hide in the closet and not come out until Hermione's gone."

"You're a jerk. I hope you realize that." Ginny snapped at him as he slammed the door in her face.

* * *

Ron tried to act normal. Hermione was coming soon. He hadn't seen her in 3 weeks. It had been a week since he had broken it off with her and then this happened. 

It was almost too much for him to bear. He knew the moment that he saw her; he'd remember what it was like to be in love with her. And it'd be all out of his control after that.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked up the stairs. "Get down here right now!"

"Yes Mum!" He shouted back, before Disappartaing into the kitchen.

"Hermione?" Ron asked in surprise, unsure if what he was seeing was real. She was wearing a knit cap that covered her now bald head. She was extremely pale and had dark circles under her eyes. She was leaning on Ginny with trembling legs.

"Ron." She whispered hoarsely.

"Help Hermione get upstairs to Percy's old room." Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"How?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Carry her for goodness sakes!" Mrs. Weasley snapped impatiently.

Ron nodded and walked over to Hermione. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs, with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley following close behind him. As he set her gently down on the bed he whispered in her ear. "I'll come by later," before removing himself from the room.

* * *

Hermione was exhausted, but she forced herself to stay awake. She had to be awake when Ron came, whenever that would be. 

She had arranged with Ginny that she would send Antares downstairs if she needed her or Mrs. Weasley, otherwise they could leave her alone. And that is what they did.

Somewhere downstairs, a clock struck ten o'clock. Everybody in the house was asleep, at least Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were. Ron might still be awake. She wasn't sure.

Deciding that Ron wouldn't be coming tonight, Hermione closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her.

* * *

Ron looked at the clock. It was midnight. Biting his lip nervously, he snuck down the stairs to Percy's old room. 

At the door, he paused, wondering if he was doing the right thing, getting involved with Hermione again. Which of course he knew he was.

He carefully opened the door and hurried into the room, closing it shut behind him.

He gazed at Hermione in awe, his heart filling up with the love he thought he threw away. She was beautiful. More beautiful than he had ever seen her before. Even without her hair.

_Why did I ever break it off? _Ron wondered as he approached her.

"Hermione?" He whispered, sitting down on the bed.

Her eyes slowly opened and she sleepily gazed at Ron. "Ron." She gave a faint smile.

"I came." Ron smiled back.

"I'm glad." Hermione reached up and touched his face, almost as to make sure he was really there. "Help me sit up."

Ron obeyed and propped some pillows up for her to lean against, but instead, she leaned against him. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and held her close to him, tucking her head under his chin.

"Hermione." He said finally.

"What?"

"Look at me." He ordered. She turned to look at him.

"What?" She whispered once again.

"I'm sorry." He said, kissing her gently on the lips.

Hermione's heart did a flip-flop the moment he said those words. It had been the first time he had ever apologized to her and she loved him for finally doing that.

"Don't be." she murmured before kissing him back.

* * *

_A/N: Here it is! Hope you liked it! Next up: **Chapter Three: A Bundle of Surprises**, where Harry comes home and Ron makes it all up to Hermione. Don't forget to review! love, rupertgrintfanatic_


	3. A Bundle of Surprises

**Chapter Three:**

**A Bundle of Surprises**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…I don't own any of the characters (except the ones you don't recognize)…they all belong to J.K. Rowling!**

_A/N: (3-28-06) I'm sorry that it's been awhile since I've updated…it's the end of the quarter for me right now and I have had a test almost every day this week. But guess what happens after the end of the quarter? (which is 3-30-06 by the way) **Spring Break!** Yay! Even though I'm not going anywhere…my parents' stupid jobs! So I'll be doing a lot of typing then! So expect quicker updates! But for now – enjoy **Chapter 3: A Bundle of Surprises**_ _and don't forget to review! thanks to all my readers. kisses, rupertgrintfanatic

* * *

_

Hermione awoke the next morning to find Ron gone and very little memory of what had happened the night before except that Ron had said he was sorry.

"Good morning Antares," she said cheerfully, tying a note to her leg. "Go bring that to Ginny." Antares hooted and flew out the door and downstairs.

"Hi Hermione," Ginny said happily, appearing a few minutes later. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better. Where's Ron?"

"No idea. He left early this morning. Didn't say where he was going or when he'd be back." Ginny gave Hermione a searching look. "Why?"

"He never came to see me." Hermione lied. Although lying wasn't her thing, she didn't feel like she could talk to Ginny about what had taken place the night before. "That's all."

"Oh." Ginny looked surprised. "I'm sure he will today. Now you rest up. I'll come by around lunchtime if he hasn't shown up yet." She smiled knowingly.

* * *

Ron was happy. He had bought a ring for Hermione. Actually he had just picked it out, Fred and George had paid for it. They owed him something. 

He was going to have Mum cook a fancy dinner and have just the two of them eat it. And then he'd propose. Hopefully.

Ginny of course had a mission. She had to find out if Hermione would accept. Ron didn't particularly like the idea of him making a fool of himself.

But no matter what happens, he'd still love her.

* * *

"Ginny I have a job for you." Ron said urgently the moment he got home. 

"What?" She groaned. Usually, Ron's jobs consisted of her cleaning up his room or doing his chores or something of that sort.

"Ask Hermione if I asked her, would she marry me. But don't tell her I told you to ask her that."

"Why exactly am I doing this again?" Ginny questioned.

"Because you're my little sister. And you love me." Ron teased.

"No why do you want me to ask her that?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Ron's ears began to turn red. "I'm going to propose to her tonight."

"So you want me to say 'Hermione, if Ron were to propose, would you say yes?' Right?" Ginny asked, clarifying her job.

"Brilliant. Now go do it!" Ron shoved her out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Hi Hermione. How are you feeling?" Ginny said knocking on the door. 

"Better." Hermione smiled, putting down the book she was reading.

"You have hair!" Ginny looked surprised.

"A simple growing charm," she smiled. "What's new?"

"Nothing really," Ginny sat down on the chair by Hermione's bed. "If Ron were to propose to you, what would you say?"

"Yes of course," Hermione replied automatically. "Why?"

"I'm just wondering," Ginny shrugged. "I've been thinking a lot about Harry. He's still not home yet."

"I'm sure he's fine. He might be out shopping for something special." She laughed.

"Well Mum's making a special dinner tonight so you'll have to come down. Bill and Fleur apparently have a special announcement to make. Hopefully it's not that she's pregnant." Ginny shook her head. "See you later."

* * *

"So?" Rona asked anxiously. 

"She said yes," Ginny sighed.

* * *

"Hey," Ron said softly as he walked into Hermione's room that evening. 

"Hi. I thought you'd never come back." Hermione smiled.

"You have hair!" Ron ran his hand through her hair.

"I know." Hermione touched her hair self-consciously.

"Are you ready to go down to dinner?" Ron asked, scooping her up in his arms.

"Only if you are," she smiled.

They ate in silence, Hermione not commenting on the fact that they were eating alone.

Ron felt nervous. He needed to get it over with.

"Ron," Hermione said suddenly. "Why isn't anyone else here? I thought Bill and Fleur were coming."

"Well. Hermione…" Ron said, getting down on one knee.

Hermione gasped her eyes wide with shock as Ron produced a huge diamond ring outlined in sky blue sapphires.

"Hermione – will you marry me?" He asked.

"Oh Ron!" She said, tears running down her face. "Of course I will!" She allowed Ron to slip the ring on her finger.

"I promise never to be as stupid as I was when I wrote you that letter again," Ron vowed as he carried her back-up to Percy's old room.

"Ron, I don't think that's a promise you can keep," Hermione laughed, kissing him.

"Hey!" Ron said, pretending to look offended. "I'm hurt Hermione Gra-"

"Shh. Don't talk," Hermione silenced him with another kiss.

"Hermione we shouldn't…" Ron protested as he laid her down on her bed, hovering over her reluctantly.

"Ron," Hermione pleaded her eyes full of longing.

"No." Ron said firmly, kissing her on the lips. "You need your rest."

"But…" Hermione looked disappointed.

"Don't make me help you get changed," Ron threatened.

"You'll come back right?" Hermione whispered.

"Of course," Ron kissed her once again before leaving the room.

* * *

Hermione admired the sparkling diamond in the light, moving it side to side to admire all aspects of it. 

She had never been happier. Ron had asked her to be his wife. She was going to be a Weasley. And there was nothing that could stop that.

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny asked in confusion as she opened the door. 

"Ginny," Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny threw her arms around him, sobbing.

"You're safe," Harry held her close, inhaling her familiar sent. "Don't cry." He wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I was so worried that something happened to you." Ginny sniffed

"No, I just made a stop at Godric's Hollow. I bought a house there." He followed Ginny into the kitchen.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"I bought the house that was built over my parents' old house." Harry said numbly.

"Why?" Ginny asked again, feeling more confused.

"I felt I had to," Harry said. "I'm moving in next week."

"You'll be so lonely," Ginny looked concerned.

"Not if you come with," Harry suggested.

"I don't know Harry. We had trouble enough when we went on vacation together."

"Think about it," Harry pleaded.

"I will," she promised.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley entered Hermione's room the next morning, finding both Hermione and Ron asleep, Ron holding Hermione in his arms protectively. She shook her head in amazement and gently prodded Ron awake. 

"Ron!" She whispered.

"Whozzair?" Ron jerked awake and blinked dumbly at him mum.

"Ronald Weasley! I thought you had better common sense than this!" She scolded.

"Sorry Mum," Ron turned crimson.

"You should be! Hermione's been through a lot. She needs rest. Not a 'fun night' with you," Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"Mum…" Ron groaned, realizing what she meant. "We did nothing of that sort. Now go away before you wake Hermione."

"Don't you order me around, Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley shrilled loudly. "I expect you downstairs in ten minutes." She stormed out of the room.

"Ron? What did you Mum want?" Hermione questioned as soon as Mrs. Weasley had left.

"Me to leave you alone," Ron replied brushing Hermione's hair off her forehead.

"She doesn't know yet?" Hermione looked worried.

"Not yet." Ron stated. "But she will soon."

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Stayed tuned for **Chapter Four: A Bag Full of Bad News**! Coming soon – I promise…until next time: rupertgrintfanatic_


	4. A Bag Full of Bad News

**Chapter Four:**

**A Bag Full of Bad News**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling – so therefore I do not own any of these characters unless you don't recognize them!**

_A/N: My lovely story seemed to kinda lose itself…I got distracted with school (finals are so time consuming) book projects, final grades (which my dad wasn't very please with (whoops!) But now summer is here and since I don't seem to have a life when I'm at home, I'm back to work at my typing. So expect updates at least once a week - maybe more! Don't forget to review!

* * *

_

- 6 Months Later -

The wedding was all planned. It would be on the last day of May; just a small ceremony that consisted of friends, family and a few old professors. Hermione would wear a simple Muggle wedding gown; sleeveless and trimmed with lace and pearls and a five feet long train. Ginny would be the maid-of-honor and Harry would be the best man. Percy had been invited, but to no one's surprise, he had declined. Ron had bought Hermione a small cottage in the countryside, ten miles away from the Burrow. They planned to move in by mid-July. Until then, all they could do was wait patiently for May 31st to come.

* * *

- May 24th - 

"Ron," Hermione announced to him, walking into the silent kitchen around lunchtime.

"What is it?" Ron looked worried. Hermione was extremely flushed and was swaying back and forth.

"I think I have the flu!" She looked upset.

"How the heck did you get the flu?" Ron looked frustrated. He had been uptight about the wedding for weeks and now Hermione was sick with some insane Muggle bug.

"I don't know," Hermione said in a small voice. "I'm going to the doctor this afternoon. Just to make sure it isn't something else." She left the room without waiting for a reply from Ron.

* * *

Ron paced back and forth in the kitchen, waiting for Hermione to get home from the doctor. It was way past dinner-time and she had already been gone a good five hours, and it was pitch black outside. He looked up anxiously at the sound of the door opening. Hermione entered looking extremely pale, tears running down her cheeks. 

"What is it?" Ron hurried over to her and helped her to a chair.

"Death Eaters. In the village. Dark Marks over three houses." She put her head against Ron's chest and cried.

"Mum!" Ron pounded up the steps in panic.

"What is it Ron?" Mrs. Weasley looked cross.

"Death Eaters in the village! 'Mione saw them!" He said quickly.

"Goodness!" Mrs. Weasley gasped. "They're bound to be up here soon!"

"Are we going to leave?" Ron asked.

"To Harry's," Mrs. Weasley started pulling out trunks and throwing clothes into them. "Go get your things packed - Hermione's too. Don it as quickly as you can!" She hurried him out of the room.

Three minutes later Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen. Mr. Weasley was locking all the door sand windows. In the distance they could hear people screaming.

"Okay let's get out of here." Mr. Weasley said as he entered the kitchen, looking worried.

They all nodded and Disapparated, their trunks going with them.

* * *

Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley Apparated into the brightly lit kitchen of Harry and Ginny's house in Godric's Hollow. 

"Mum? Dad?" Ginny asked in confusion as she entered the kitchen as soon as she heard the crack of them Apparating. "Ron? Hermione? What are you doing here?" She noted that they all had extremely large trunks with them and her heart filled with dread.

"Death Eaters were attacking the village. We had to leave." Mrs. Weasley sank down into a chair, pale and frazzled looking.

"That's horrible!" Ginny started to prepare tea for everyone.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"In his study. Researching," Ginny sighed. "He only comes out at mealtimes it seems like. And to ask me to run to the library in Diagon Alley for more books." She set a steaming mug of tea in front of Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. "Would you like me to go drag him out of there?"

"No let him work. He'll come out when he wants to." Mrs. Weasley gazed around the kitchen.

"Yes Mum," Ginny looked at the worried and tired faces of her family and friend and began to prepare some food.

"Where d'you want me to put the trunks Ginny?" Ron asked, hoping to make himself useful.

"Just put them by the stairs for now. I'll make up the bed in a little bit."

"You only have one bed?" Mrs. Weasley asked in surprise.

"Well two," Ginny pulled out plates from a cupboard and set them on the table. "The one Harry bought and the one from my room. We'll have to sleep on the couch."

"Thank you dear for having us." Mrs. Weasley gave her only daughter a warm hug. "Why don't you go do what you need to do before tonight. I'll get dinner for everyone."

"Thanks Mum. I'm glad you go here safe." Ginny left the room.

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny asked, knocking softly on the study door. "Can I come in?" 

"Yeah," he replied loudly, shuffling papers around.

"I haven't seen you in two days." Ginny noted.

"I know, but I've been so busy. I think I have an idea of where another Horocrux is." He rubbed his eyes.

"Are you done for tonight at least?" Ginny looked hopeful.

"D'you want me to be?" Harry smiled at her as he stored his files away into a desk drawer.

"Of course. You know I hate to see you locked up in this room," Ginny bit her lip. "Plus, we have visitors."

"We do?" Harry groaned.

"Ron, Hermione and my mum and dad." Ginny confirmed. "It's a long story and Hermione looks about read to pass out so I'm going to get a bed ready for her." She kissed Harry on the cheek quickly and hurried upstairs.

* * *

Hermione climbed the stairs to the guest bedroom, slowly. She was exhausted and felt close to passing out. Ron followed in silence behind her. As soon as they reached the bedroom and locked the door, Hermione sank down onto the bed, breathing heavily. 

"Hermione, what did the doctor say?" Ron asked quietly.

"I…I don't know how to say this Ron," Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"Whatever it is, I can take it." Ron sat down next to her.

"I…I have another brain tumor." Hermione sobbed. "There's a ninety percent chance I won't survive. The doctor's giving me four weeks."

Ron held her in his arms as once again, she cried. But this time, he cried too.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear.

"Don't be," Ron brushed her hair out of her face. "We'll get through this. Together. No matter what."

* * *

Hermione didn't have the strength to leave her bed at all the next day. Mr. Weasley and Ginny had gone off to work, Mrs. Weasley had gone to Diagon Alley to see Fred and George and Harry was once again locked in his study. 

Ron was worried. Hermione was slowly dying. He knew it. Her strength was slowly leaving her and soon, it'd be her mind. He couldn't stand to look at her one more minute.

"Harry?" Ron knocked on the study door.

"Come in," Harry replied.

"Hey," Ron said awkwardly. He really hadn't talked to Harry since he had proposed to Hermione, over seven months ago.

"I found another Horocrux. I think." Harry said trying to strike up a conversation.

"Great. Brilliant." Ron tried to look happy.

"It's Hermione isn't it?" Harry noted Ron's pained expression.

"Yeah," Ron answered quietly. "She's dying. Another brain tumor."

"I'm sorry mate." Harry looked unsure at what else to say.

"If she's going, I'm going." Ron muttered.

"She's not going to leave Ron," Harry assured him. "She's strong. She'll make it."

"I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't." Ron shook his head.

* * *

_A/N: There it is! I hope you enjoyed. It took me longer than I thought to type this, but "The Chronicles of Narnia" is such a good movie, I just couldn't help myself. Don't forget to review! Up next **Her Last Breath…Good-bye**. Until then - may your wands stay brightly lit, rupertgrintfanatic._


End file.
